Ma vie contre la tienne…
by son dita
Summary: FINI voila ma première fic sur Naruto...spoil a partir de l'épisode 130 environ. Dure retour a la réalité aprés la mission de sauvetage...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour…me voici pour la premiére fois avec une fanfic sur Naruto. J'espere de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira. Malheureusement, les chapitre de cette fanfic risque d'être très très court a chaque fois…je m'en escuse d'avance…mais j'ai déjà deux ff sur Saiyuki et mon correcteur risque bien de me tuer si jmais je lui envoie trop de chapitre…(moi et le français on est faché…du genre Naruto et Orochimaru…nan...sans pire que sa!)

Bon allez…passons au chose sérieuse…j'ai l'honeur de vous présanter ma première fanfictions sur Naruto…« Ma vie contre la tienne…»

Chap. I : Incipit

cela fait des jours, non, des semaines et des mois que je te veille, jour et nuit, sans répit…moi qui ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux, voila que j'y passe tous mon temps….délaissant même mon entraînement…délaissant mes amis,…mes repas, …les ramens…

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui est là ? Étendu, inerte, et non moi ?

C'est de ma faute si tout a dégénéré…je n'est pas accompli ma mission…du moins pas correctement…je me suis surestimé…les autres s'en sont bien tirés, il n'y a que toi qui soit toujours grièvement blessé…entre la vie et la mort…six mois après…

J'étais le pilier central de l'équipe de sauvetage…celle-ci se composait de 5 membre dirigé par Shikamaru, le deuxième pilier… les premiers étaient Kiba et Akamaru, qui suivaient le groupe du son grâce à leur flair, puis venait moi, Naruto, le troisième pilier, ensuit Choji, le quatrième, et pour finir, Neji qui surveillait les arrières avec son byakugan…

Pour commencer, il a fallut que l'on tombe dans ce triple piège de fils…tendu par l'homme au six bras…puis notre chakra a servi de déjeuner a Jiroubou, le gros du groupe du son…si Choji ne nous avait pas sorti de là…mais après avoir laissé lee s'occuper du fou aux os bizarres et t'avoir enfin rejoint…tout a dégénéré !

…tout…

A suivre…nan j'ai honte...c'est trop trop court!j'ai jamais fait aussi court de ma vie!

(Ôji (le correcteur): vive le suspense … mm moi … fan invétéré de naruto … je sais pas qui est sur se lit d'hôpital … c abusé … t'aurai pu au moins essayé de faire une petite allusion … garçon ou fille … ? et j'espère que viendra vite une petite histoire d'Amour et éventuellement un petit lemon … bave )

A pluch'…dita

PS : reviews please ! même si c'est pour critiquer ! les critique aide a avancé…(du moment qu'elle sont un minimun argumenté…)

See you


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, bon allez, on lance les banalité, et je vous laisse lire le chap.

**Disclame**r : Tout sa m'appartient pas. Merci à Masashi Kishimoto.

**RAR :**

**Tatsuki :** SALE CAFARD ROUGE ! je fait court si je veut ! (pleure car elle a pas réussit a faire plus long cette fois aussi…). Bon voila la suite. Méchante belle sœur !

**Anonyme : **Euh…Merci pour la reviews, mais je sait pas qui remercier…les reviews anonymes…c'est stréssant…Merci beaucoup comme même !

**Chap. II: Requiem**.

- Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun! Comment vas-tu?

- Ojigi, shizune-san. Sa peut allez. Et toi ?

- Pareil, on a encore pas mal de boulot. Même si le nombre de missions commence à diminuer, on en a encore pas mal à traiter ! tu vas encore lui rendre visite ?

- Haï, comment va t-il ?

- Toujours pareil…Tsunade ne sait toujours pas s'il se réveillera un jour…mais garde espoir…tout n'est pas perdu.

Naruto partit en courant rejoindre la chambre de celui qu'il veillait depuis si longtemps, malgré les remontrances des médecins. Il atteint rapidement la pièce hébergeant le dernier des Uchiha, la chambre de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Bonjour, sasuke-kun, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? je t'ai apporté de nouvelles fleurs, celles de la dernière fois commencent déjà à faner. Cette chambre est vraiment triste sans fleurs…

Le gamin kyubi s'approcha du lit après avoir remplacé les fleurs et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait occupée si souvent ses derniers temps…

Une heure plus tard, le gaki se relevât et reparti non sans avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur le front de son collègue de l'équipe numéro 7. Puis il partit faire ce à quoi il occupait ses journées depuis maintenant trois mois, date à laquelle Tsunade lui avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour son ami.

Il avait décidé d'apprendre la médecine. Il avait réussit à rassembler en très peu de temps, dans le dos de tous, plus d'informations que n'importe qui au village. Le désespoir était une arme et une motivation sans limites.

Il n'avait plus qu'un souhait, un vœu, une prière, plus qu'un seul requiem, sauver Sasuke, même s'il devait se sacrifier pour cela !

**Fin chap. II, A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre…Une petite reviews pour m'encourager ?

Ôji : ouaaaaaaa … trop bouleversant … naruto-kun … TT (mais tu n'imiterai pas un peu sakura là par hasard ? d'accord ! je m'en vais )

Dita : Koi, Naru n'a pas le droit d'avoir un cœur ?

Tsuzuku,

Dita.


	3. Chap III: Le secret d'Iruka

Ohaio ! Me revoilà enfin, après une très très longues absence…SUMIMASEN (s'incline très bas)…bon, je ne dirait pas grand-chose, pour vous laisser lire le plus vite possible…juste deux chose : Rien ne m'appartient…

et enfin, **RAR** :

**Tatsuki** : Bon petite sœur…voila la suite…on verra se ke tant pense cette fois…et puis, moi ? Avoir un esprit mal placée ? Non, du tout !

**Shrykull** : bon, euh, on va voir si tu préfère se chapitre là… (Croise les doigt…) mes chapitre son honteusement court…désolé ! Pourvue que sa s'arrange ! ( Prie Bosatsu…)

**Kajia **: Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oubliée Sakura…j'avais pas de rôle pour elle dans cette fics…elle apparaîtra peut être dans une autre…bon, voila la suite…pourvu que cela te plaise !

**Chap. III : Le secret d'Iruka**

- Encore là naruto ? que fais-tu à la bibliothèque, tout seul ? il parait que tu viens presque tous les jours ?

- Rien, rien. Et vous, Iruka-sensei ? que faite vous ici ?

- En apprenant par hasard où tu te cachais, j'ai décidé de venir te proposer de manger un bon bol de ramens ensemble. Depuis ta mission de sauvetage, il y a six mois, on ne s'est plus vraiment vus…et puis, c'est moi qui invite.

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais, je suis très occupé en ce moment. Gomen Iruka-senseï.

- Tu es sûr Naruto? Cela t'aurait fait le plus grand bien, j'en suis certain !

Voyant pour la première fois de sa vie une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son senseï, naruto compris qu'il lui fallait accepter, pour le bien de celui qui lui avait toujours servi de père.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur restaurant de ramens favori. Ils commandèrent deux bols. Il faisait presque nuit et le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Ils se mirent à manger en silence, puis Naruto se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Vous n'allez pas bien, senseï ? vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme !

- Ce n'est rien. Enfin, certains jounins partis en mission il y a deux mois ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Pourtant la mission n'exigeait pas autant de temps. Ils auraient dus être rentrés beaucoup plus tôt, quelques jours voir une semaine seulement après leur départ. Je m'inquiète un peu…non en réalité, je suis mort d'inquiétude !

- Qui faisait partie de cette équipe ?

- Nara-san, hyuga-san, et ... Kakashi-san...sans le vouloir, la voix de Iruka avait tremblée lorsqu'il avait prononcé le dernier nom, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Naruto.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Kakashi-senseï est très fort. Il rentrera sain et sauf.

Devant la rougeur qui commençait à envahir le visage de Iruka, Naruto devinât qu'il avait touché juste. Comme lui quand on lui parlait de Sasuke, avant qu'il n'apprenne a se contrôler.

Il mit très peu de temps à comprendre le problème d'Iruka, connaissant lui aussi le même genre de sentiments. Ce que ressentait son senseï pour Kakashi était de la même nature que ce que lui-même ressentait pour son coéquipier.

- vous devriez lui dire à son retour. Moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir lui avouer se que je ressent. Si je le pouvais, je le ferais, même si c'est pour me faire jeter. Malheureusement, cela m'est impossible…il ne risque pas de m'écouter, même s'il le voulais.

- Arigatô, Naruto. Ne perd pas espoir…il y a toujours quelque chose à tenter…

- Haï, souffla un Naruto peu convaincu…

- Bon il serait temps que je rentre, sinon je ne serais jamais assez en forme pour lutter demain contre ces monstres de premières années à l'académie…

- Bonne nuit, senseï, et merci pour les ramens, lui souhaita Naruto, en prenant la direction de chez lui.

- Bonne nuit Naruto, et encore merci…

Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun se rapprochant du moment où ils se coucheraient pour rêver du retour de l'élu de leur cœur…

**Fin chap III**

(Ôji : vous l'auraient sûrement remarqué … je suis vraiment très très en colère contre naruto-kun … on dirai une lavasse ! réveille toi naruto-kun !

Naru : urusei baka (jé toujours rêver de dire ça !) si tu continu … kyubi va te défoncer … fais gaffe …

Ôji … oh oh oh … t'énerve pas pitit renard … (s'enfuit très très loin !) (pourquoi dois-je toujours m'enfuir dans tes fan fics dita-san ? rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa ! sa m'énerve )

Dita : Parce que tu ne fais QUE dire des bêtises ! BAKA !

see you, Dita


	4. Chap IV: Retour à Konoha

Un deuxième chapitre mis dans la foulée car je ne fais que des chapitre court, et que j'ai était absente pendant un bon bout de temps…comme je viens de m'être le chapitre III, pas de Réponse au reviews…Fuste une petite chose a préciser, Rien ne m'appartient… (soupir de déceptions…) .

**Chap. IV : retours à Konoha**

« Pov Kakashi »

Cela fait deux mois ! Deux mois que je n'ai pas revu mon village, deux mois que je n'ai pas revu…deux mois sans passer une vraie nuit, deux mois sans un vrai repas. Et la première chose que je dois faire, maintenant que j'ai franchi ces portes, c'est d'aller faire mon rapport à Tsunade-sama. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour prendre une bonne douche et aller manger avec…

Pfft…arrête d'y penser, imbécile. C'est tout simplement impossible ! Allez…autant aller faire le rapport tout de suite. Plus vite se sera commencé, plus vite se sera fini.

Cela fait quand même du bien de rentrer…

« Fin pov »

Les trois jounins entrèrent dans le plus grand anonymat dans leur village natal. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de l'hokage, pressés d'en finir avec cette mission et de rentrer chez eux.

Il était encore très tôt mais ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver Tsunade déjà au travail. Elle qui c'était toujours amusé avait beaucoup changée. Elle était devenue un très bon chef de village, faisant tout pour le bien de celui-ci.

-quelques heures plus tard, dans les couloir de godaime.-

_- pourquoi ne sont ils toujours pas rentrés ? pensa Iruka. Cette fois, Tsunade ne s'en sortira pas avec de simples excuses. Peut être qu'elle est occupée, mais j'ai le droit à des réponses…_

Iruka était tellement occupé dans ses pensés qu'il percuta une personne de plein fouet. Apparemment, il sortait du bureau de la Tsunade-obasan.

- Gômen nasai, s'excusa Iruka en se relevant.

- Ce n'est rien. Comment vas-tu Iruka ? demanda l'inconnu en l'aidant à se relever. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas croisés !

_- Cette voix, pensa le maître de l'académie, c'est, c'est…_

- Kakashi-san ? s'écriât Iruka, se retenant avec difficultés de lui sauter au cou. Sa voix avait tremblée tant il était bouleversé par la surprise et la joie.

- Hai ! c'est moi…

- Vous êtes enfin de retour ?

- Ouai, enfin ! je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en réjouir. Aïe!

- Kakashi-san, vous êtes blessé ? je vais vous aider. Au faite, où sont Nara-san et Hyuga-san ?

- Ils sont rentrés plus tôt. Eux ont une famille qui les autant. Je me suis proposé de finir le rapport seul. (ôji : ohhhhh t trop gentil Kakashi senseï )

- Je comprends.

Iruka passa le bras de Kakashi sur son épaule et le soutint jusqu'à l'hôpital. Sa blessure ne saignait plus mais était assez profonde.

- Le kunai n'a touché aucun organe vital. Il sortira dans quelques jours, trois tout au plus, expliqua une infirmière qui était de service.

- Arigatô, lui lança le senseï avant de se précipiter vers la chambre de l'élu de son cœur.

**Fin chap IV.**

encore plus court que les précedent, nan, mais j'abuse là! SUMIMASEN! (s'incline toujours plus bas!)…Rha j'ai trop de mal ! Pardon, pardon, pardon!

Bon a la prochaine pour le chapitre V…

See You, Dita

PS : N'oubliez pas, une petite reviews fait toujours très plaisir…


	5. Chap V: déclaration et fuite

Ohaio ! Désolé du retard, mon correcteur a eu quelque soucis. Je remercie chaleureusement sa remplaçante, « The big fan of Titachi » . Merci encore, tu es super sympas !

**Disclamer** : Rien a moi…malheureusement…

**RAR :**

**Chise** : t'en fait pas, tu n'est pas la seule…moi nan plus, je ne supporte pas le sakusasu…Vive SasuNaru !

**Kajia** : Tu sait quoi ? j'adore ton sadisme ! je reprendrai peu être tes idée plus tard…mouhahahahaha… Désolé pour le KakaIru, mais moi j'adore se couple ! Voila la suite, j'espère quelle te plaira.

**Anonyme** : Si ma fic te plait pas, ba tant pis, tu n'as qu'a pas la lire, personne ne te force. Mon correcteur fait du très bon boulot quand on voit se que je lui donne au début. Et puis, les reviews en anonyme, c'est un peu lâche, tant qu'a critiquer, autant signer.

* * *

**Chap. V : déclaration et fuite**

Iruka entra doucement dans la chambre du blesser. Il le trouva profondément endormi, souriant comme un enfant bienheureux en plein rêve merveilleux. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir Kakashi sans son masque, mais, une fois de plus il fut subjugué par la beauté de ses traits. Ils étaient à la fois fins et viril. Ils donner au blond un visage irrésistible.

Il posa le bouquet qu'il tenait sur une chaise et attrapa un vase vide. La chambre était triste sans fleurs ni personne. Iruka était le seul à savoir où se trouver le blond. Même si la nouvelle se répandait, il serait certainement l'un des rare à venir lui rendre visite. Kakashi était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire et peu sociable.

Il rempli le vase d'eau et se mis à disposer les fleur de la meilleurs façon possible dans le récipient. Il tourner le dos au sensei. Il ne le vit donc pas s'éveiller.

Le sourire du maître de l'équipe n°7 avait redoublé rien qu'à la vue de son cadet afféré à arranger des fleurs qu'il venait apparemment tous juste d'acheter.

Quand Iruka eut fini et qu'il se retourna vers son aîné, il fut surpris de la voir réveiller. Il se mit à rougir vivement, atteignant presque la couleur de la robe de Sakura.

Konnichiwa, kakashi-san. Comment allez vous?

Très bien, et toi ?

Je vais bien. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

Non, enfin, si…

Que voulez vous ?

Premièrement que tu me tutoie et ensuite, pourrais tu redressé ce maudit oreiller, s'il te plait ? j'ai l'impression, au moindre de mes mouvements, de me prendre un nouveau kunai. Sa m'étonnerais pas si j'avais quelques côtes de fêlées !

Deux cassées et trois fêlées, lui apprit Iruka en s'approchant du lit du blond.

Iruka se pencha à peine que Kakashi passa ses bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa.

Le cadet eu a peine le temps de comprendre se qui lui arrivé que son aîné l'avait relâché.

Euh…

Escuse moi, mais j'en mourrais d'envie. Je ne pense pas que mes sentiment soit réciproque, mais passer deux mois aussi loin de toi m'as décidé à te les avouer. Je t'aime Iruka.

Euh, je…je…

Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre, merci pour les fleur, elles sont superbe, répondit Kakashi, en se tournant vers la fenêtre (et puis, en réalité il avait pas si, si mal que ça…).

Iruka se pencha et rendit son baiser au sensei avant de sortir le plus vite possible de l'hôpital.

Lorsque kakashi se tourna vers la porte, celle-ci venait tout juste de se fermer. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter la réaction du brun. Il se pencha vers le vase et remarqua alors un petit mot, adossé sur ce dernier.

« Remettez-vous vite, Kakashi-san. Je vous aime,

Iruka. »

* * *

Reviewsssss, pleaseeeeee!

See you,

Dita.


	6. Chap VI: Sortie de Kakashi

Mon chapitre étant cour, j'en met un deuxième dans la foulée…Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chap. VI : Sortie de Kakashi.**

Kakashi dû relire plusieurs fois le court message avant d'en saisir le sens. Il avait dit qu'il ne souhaiter pas de réponse ; mais se baiser et se mot le torturais. Cette décision de ne rien savoir n'était qu'une fuite, un échappatoire, pour ne pas perdre tous espoir. Il voulait savoir, même si le message répondait à la question, il voulait le savoir en l'entendant de la voix aimer que son amour n'était pas a sens unique.

Mais Iruka l'aimait-il vraiment de la même façon que lui il l'aimait ?

C'est avec cet état d'esprit que kakashi passa le reste de la journée.

Il ne reçut plus d'autre visite de la matinée et dû attendre que sonne dix-huit heure pour enfin entendre quelqu'un frapper a sa porte et entrer le voir.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un Naruto fatigué.

Comment allez vous, Kakashi-Sensei ? demanda le blond, regardant avec un sourire non déguisées les fleurs.

Ca peut aller et toi ? tu m'as l'air fatigué. Tu t'entraînes dur, j'imagine ?

Qu'est ce que vous croyez, jour et nuit ! je n'ai ni besoin de vous ni de se voit fou pour progresser. Alors, comment ça un pervers comme vous arrive a avoir des admiratrices ? (ou plutôt un admirateur, pensa le blond)

Faut croire.

Pauvre Iruka, quand il va savoir ça, il sera dépité. En parlant de lui, il m'a promis deux bols de ramens, Itekimasu !

_Dépité…il faut que je sache…Ce petit morveux a l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il ne devrait…pensa Kakashi, a nouveau seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital._

…

Iruka-sensei ! désolé pour le retard ! très jolie les fleurs que vous avez offert à ce pervers de Kakashi-sensei, se moqua t-il gentiment.

- Bon au lieu de dire des bêtise plus grosse que toi, tu ferais bien de manger, avant que ca ne refroidisse, répondit rapidement le jeune homme, sans se laissait avoir par les paroles du blond.

Ils mangèrent, en discutant gaiement et en évitant le sujets fatidique. Puis, quelques bols après, ils se séparèrent, se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nuit.

…

Une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés, une semaine donc qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il pouvait enfin sortir. Iruka arriva, l'invitant a boire un verre chez lui, pour fêter sa guérison. Kakashi accepta avec joie. Le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon, il allait bientôt faire nuit.

…

La maison d'Iruka était petite mais confortable. Aménagée simplement mais avec un soin infini. Kakashi s'y sentit chez lui dés son arrivé et s'installa dans le canapé, saisissant le verre que lui tendait le jeune maître de l'académie. Le brun s'installa à l'autre extrémité du canapé, son propre verre à la main, l'air assez gêné.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, parlant de tous et de rien, ainsi de se qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'absence de l'autre. Peu a peu, Iruka se détendit, souriant et buvant les paroles de son aîné. Kakashi finit son verre le premier. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Il attrapa le verre de celui qu'il aimait, le posa prés du sien sur la table basse, avant de se rapprocher de son cadet.

Il fut suffisamment proche pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. La langue de Kakashi effleura et caressa les lèvres de son amant avant qu'elles ne s'entre ouvre, laissant cette langue rose et parfumé par l'alcool pénétrait dans la bouche du brun.

* * *

See you,

Dita.


	7. chap VII: prémisse du paradis

Ohayô ! Je sais, je me suis fait rare ces derner temps ! Voila un petit chapitre pour le faire pardonner…et si jamais j'ai des reviews d'ici là, y en aura un autre samedi ou dimanche !

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient, sniffou…

**Réponse a ma chére fluffy **: Oui, je sait, Naru en médecin, sa fait toujours peur, mais bon, quand on connaît ses raison, sa devient plausible ! et puis je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour la guimauve…j'espere qu'elle était pas trop indigeste et que ton estomas a réussit a survivre…en tout cas je suis ravi que sa te plaise…et voila la suite !

**Attention, ce chapitre contient un Lemon… (récit d'une relation entre homme…)

* * *

**

Chap. VII : prémisse du paradis…

Iruka se laissât faire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait cela. Kakashi prolongeât encore un peu leur baiser, liant ainsi leurs souffles. Quand enfin Kakashi s'éloignât des lèvres du brun, se fût sous le regard noir de se dernier, qui en demander plus, beaucoup plus.

L'aîné profita de l'éloignement de leurs lèvres pour enlever le haut d'Iruka, puis le cadet fit de même et défit le haut du jounin aux cheveux d'argent. Les lèvres et la langue de l'aîné partirent alors à la découverte du corps d'apollon du brun.

Kakashi n'avait plus qu'un but, procurer le maximum de plaisir à son amant. L'emmené dans un lieu où même les étoiles n'ont plus leurs placent, car trop haut, et trop beau. Il fallut peu de temps pour que les deux ne découvrent l'objet de leur désir. Kakashi se retint de pousser un petit sifflement. Iruka se doutait qu il devait avoir un corps parfait, mais se qu'il découvrit, le fit frissonner d'anticipation. L'aîné enveloppa le membre de son cadet, lui arrachant des gémissement de plaisir et de douleur dés qu'il s'arrêter pour retrouver les lèvres aimés.

Iruka se libera bientôt dans la bouche du jounin aux cheveux d'argent. Puis l'aîné pénétra son amant avec tout la douceur dont il était capable et avec toute l'infinie tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour l'élu de son cœur.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt essoufflé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux. Iruka s'endormit peu de temps après, allongé sur son amant.

Ils passèrent un petit morceau de la nuit ainsi. Puis kakashi se levât, portant Iruka dans son lit, sans le réveiller. Il l'observa plusieurs minutes, puis il allât se rhabiller, content partir et rentrer chez lui. Il avait tout juste remit son pantalon quand deux bras l'entourèrent et que les deux mains a leurs bout commencèrent a défaire le travail du blond.

Ne pars pas. Ne pars plus, kakashi. Restes ici, je t'en pris, supplia une petite voix dans son dos.

Kakashi se retourna, toujours entouré par les bras frêle mais fort pourtant d'Iruka. Il sourit et embrassa son amant.

Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne te quitterais plus. Je t'aime, Iruka.

Le cœur du brun manqua un battement. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer le restant de leurs vie avec l'êtres que tous deux chérissaient le plus. Leurs rêves le plus cher se réalisait enfin. Et Iruka voyait très bien dans l'œil gris de son amant qu'il avait raison de croire que le jounin pensait comme lui. Ils retournèrent se coucher, ne pensant qu'à une chose, finir leurs première nuit en tant que couple.

Pendant se temps, a l'autre bout du village-

POV Naruto.

Minuit, l'heure parfaite. Je dois le faire maintenant. Tout cet entraînement, toutes ces recherche, toutes ses séances secrète, tout cela va enfin aboutir.

C'est vrai que j'ai été effrayé quelques seconde quand j'ai obtenue cette conclusion…cette conclusion fatidique. J'ai chercher s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mais finalement, cela ne le dérange pas…

Si je veut te sauver…ce sera…

* * *

A suivre….

REVIEWSSSSSSS! please!

a la prochaine...

See You,Dita.


	8. Chap VIII: Yareyare

Ohayô! cela faisait lontemp! pardon!

yareyare: Merci mon Dieu, Ouf...soupir de soulagement.

Parole en italique : Kyubi.

Disclamer: rien a moi!

* * *

RAR

darkshadow: merci d'avoir lu, et je suis ravi que sa t'ai plu. voila l'avant dernier chapitre. bonne lecture.

lina elric: jespere ke tu n'ai pas morte! voila la suite! désolé pour l'attente!

Sasuke Sarutobi : sumimasen, ui il a les cheveux blanc/gris, mais j'aime mieux dire blond. Smimasen si la suite ne te plai pas...(s'incline) mais je croise les doigts comme mm pour ke sa te plaise.

* * *

Chap. VIII: Yareyare...

POV Naruto.

Me voila enfin face à toi. Tu es toujours inconscient. Et si ça continue comme sa, tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Ma décision est prise. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner. Je voulais, et je veux toujours te sauver. Quelqu'en soit le prix.

- Kyubi, tu es toujours d'accord ?

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je t'ai promis de t'aider. Mais tu me manqueras, gamin.

- Moi aussi, tu me manqueras. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, tu peux y aller. Adieu, Naruto.

- Adieu, Kyubi.

Fin POV

Naruto disposa les rouleaux, puis les bougies. Il les alluma, une par une, lentement. La lumière tremblotante des bougies donnaient un aspect étrange à la chambre d'hôpital. Il n'avait pas allumer la lumière, et avait laissé les rideaux fermés pour que personne ne soupçonne quoi que se soit de l'extérieur. Ce qui allait se dérouler devait rester secret. Tout aller bien se passer. C'était la nouvelle formule magique de naruto. Il l'a tenait d'une petite fille aux cheveux châtain et cour. Elle avait dit s'appeler Sakura et être une chasseuse de carte. Il l'avait rencontré par hasard, et elle lui avait redonné espoir.

Il se plaça enfin face à Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et les rouvrit, plus prêt que jamais.

- Tout vas bien se passer, Sasuke. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te sauver, car je t'aime.

Il plaça ses deux mains au dessus du cœur du jeune brun, dernier de la lignée Uchiha, et récita la première partie des rouleaux. Puis il se coupa la peau du pouce de la main gauche, et plaça cette dernière au niveau du nombril du jeune homme qui était allongé torse nu sur le lit. Il traça avec son sang un sceau qui ressemblait fort au sien, tout autour du nombril de celui qu'il aimait… pendant ce temps là, la main droite continué à offrir le chakra du blond qui récité encore et toujours le fruit de ses recherches.

Les forces de naruto diminué vite, bientôt les battements de son cœur commencèrent à ralentir, tandis que ceux du brun s'accéléraient.

Naruto ne diminua cependant pas ces efforts, au contraire, il les redoublas. Il n'abandonnerais pas, car il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait.

Quand enfin le brun ouvrit un œil, Naruto ne pus retenir un « yareyare » de soulagement, avant de se concentrer a nouveau a cent pour cent sur ce qu'il faisait. Laissant le jeune homme deviner seul se qu il se passait. Il se souvenait de s'être transformé en « level 2 » puis Naruto l'avait battu, malgré le sceau d'Orochimaru. Et là, il n'avait plus de souvenir. Il comprit alors se que faisait Naruto, en sentant une agréable chaleur dans son cou.

- arrête Naruto ! écarte toi, et détache moi ! tu es fou, tu vas te tuer !

- je peux pas m arrêter, le sceau n'est pas encore complètement parti.

- Mais tu vas mourir !

- Je sais, murmura difficilement le blond. Je sais, c'était un échange, si je voulais te sauver, il y avait une condition. Je devais offrir ma vie contre la tienne. C'est un échange équivalent en soit, une vie pour une autre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke, paniqué et impuissant devant le sacrifice de son co-équipier.

Le sceau maudit disparut, en même temps que les dernières étincelles de vie dans les yeux de Naruto. Puis, quelques secondes après, le blond s'effondra sur le lit de Sasuke, qui le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme d'habitude si joyeux, ne riait plus, il n'avait plus de force, même plus assez de force de détacher celui qu'il aimait. Il avait eu raison de l'attaché, il avait pu finir se qu'il avait à faire sans être dérangé.

- Parce que je t'aime, Sasuke, expliqua t il, en l'un de ses derniers souffles.

Sasuke embrassa son jeune ami, lui volant son dernier souffle, avant qu'il ne meurt dans ses bras. le Uchiha ne voulait pas pleurer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était à la fois effrayé et admiratif devant ce que l'amour avait fait faire au blond imbécile.

Sasuke pleura quelques instant, avant de s'évanouir peu de temps après la mort de celui qu'il aimait, lui aussi, d'un amour innocent. Les yeux encore remplit de larmes se fermer, au son d'un léger murmure a peine audible.

- moi aussi je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore, baka…

…

L'infirmière ne comprit pas tout de suite se que c'était passé. Elle sortit et courut chercher Tsunade, n'osant entrer dans la chambre.

Il y avait des rouleaux sur le sol, des bougies entièrement consumées et le corps d'un blond, à moitié sur celui du patient.

- Quel baka ! Il n'aurait pas fait « ça » ? se demanda inutilement Tsunade, car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle s'approcha pour tâter en premier lieux, le pou inexistant du blond. Il était mort, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Ouis elle se pencha vers le second. Au contact de ses mains froides, le brun s'éveilla, l'air complètement perdu.

- Tsunade-sama ? qu'est ce …Oh, non ! Naruto, il faut faire quelque chose !

- C'est trop tard. Il est mort.

- C'est de ma faute, il est mo…mort, pour moi…commença à articuler Sasuke, avant de se taire, afin de pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

- Non, c'est de ma faute. Je connaissait cette Technique, seulement, je ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à le trouver et encore moins à la réalisée…c'est encore de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurait cru qu'il y arriverait…

- C'était mal le connaître…

Tout en disant ces quelques mots, Sasuke glissa une main dans les cheveux du blond. Retenant tant bien que mal ces larmes.

- Qu'a-t-il fait exactement ?

- Je, je ne sait pas trop…je sait juste qu'il a offert sa vie et son chakra pour te sauver. Mais à son niveau, cela n'aurait pas dût marcher.

Sasuke senti une chaîne sous ses doigts. Il la prit, et Tsunade put voir son pendentif. Elle ne put rester plus longtemps, elle se retourna et s'enfui, claquant la porte derrière elle. Sasuke put alors se laisser aller. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Depuis la mort de ses parents, plus précisément. Mais il vit que cela était une erreur. Pleurer le soulagea immédiatement même s'il avait toujours sa poitrine comme pris dans un étau. Non, c'était pire que ça. C'était comme ci quelqu'un tenter de lui arraché le cœur. Et c'était le cas, une main invisible tentait de partir avec son cœur, tel la main d'un fantôme réclamant son dût.

- Pourquoi a tu fait ça, Baka ? pourquoi ?

_- Parce qu'il t'aimait…_

- Qui est là ? demanda le gaki, surpris.

_- je suis Kyubi, le démon renard. Je suis en toi. C'est grâce à moi que cette technique a marché. Je t'ai maintenu en vie, pendant que celui que m'avait gardé pendant si longtemps mourrait sous mes yeux. Je l'aimait ce gamin. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. Pour l'aider à réaliser son unique rêve, son unique VRAI rêve, te sauver._

- C'est pas vrai ! Il voulait devenir Hokage !

_- Non, il voulait ton bonheur avant tous…_

…

Sasuke put sortir de l'hôpital dés le lendemain. Il put ainsi assisté a l'enterrement de celui qui l'avait déjà sauver plusieurs fois. Naruto abandonnait son ami, emportant avec lui la dette que le brun lui devait.

Le dernier Uchiha resta bien après les autre, attendant d'être bien seul, afin de faire un dernier adieu, et d'engueuler une dernière fois celui qui n'avait jamais réussit a faire une seule action sensée et intelligente de sa vie…

TSUZUKU…

See You, Son Dita.


	9. Chap IX: épilogue

et voila le dernier chapitre de ma vie contre la tienne. j'espere que cette fic vous aura plus. peut etre a la prochaine pour une autre fic sur Naruto. pour le moment, je continue mes fic sur Saiyuki.

* * *

Chap. IX : pourquoi ?

- pourquoi tu as fait cela, imbécile ? tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir vivre sans toi ? Avec le poids de la mort de celui que j'aimais sur la conscience ?

_- il a tous fait pour…_

- je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas se que je voulais. Je t'aime, Naruto. Alors, parce que je tiens à toi et parce que je te respecte autant que je t'aime, j'essaierais. Je ne dis pas que j'y arriverais, mais je ferais tout pour tenter de réussir sans toi.

Kyubi souria à l'intérieur du gamin, heureux que celui-ci est décider de se battre. Même s'il sentait bien que ce n'était pas gagné, il le soutiendrait, du mieux qu'il pourrait.

…Bien plus tard…

Kakashi rejoignit Iruka, inquiet.

- Dis mon ange, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit Iruka.

- Tu n'aurais pas vue Sasuke ? Il avait l'air d'aller mal, aujourd'hui.

- Me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'elle jour on est !

- Et merde, me dis pas que…

- Si, cela fait un an aujourd'hui. Si tu veux vraiment le trouver, va sur la tombe de Naruto.

Kakashi embrassa son fiancé et partit en courant à la recherche de Sasuke. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

…Sur la tombe du blond…

- Pardonne moi. J'ai tenu un an. Un an à sourire à tout le monde, à dire que tout allait bien quand tout aller mal. Un an à faire croire que je trouver la vie belle, ou du moins intéressante, pendant que je compter les jours qui nous séparait…chaque jours m'éloigner de toi, de ton odeur, de ton sourire, de ton souvenir. Tous ces jours que depuis ton enterrement, je marque dans ma chair. Ses instants que nous n'auront jamais et qui me manque tant sont gravés sur mes bras, sous formes de fines cicatrices blanches. Mon corps est couvert de marques, mais cela ne suffit plus. Kyubi aurait pu les guérir, mais je voulais garder se souvenir de ma souffrance. Merci à toi, kyubi, d'avoir respecté mon choix.

_- De rien. Tu sais que moi aussi, je n'en peux plus. Moi aussi je l'aimais, je le protégeait et le chérissait comme mon fils…_

- Nous allons le rejoindre…

_- Nous formerons enfin une famille, unis…_

- Tout les trois ensemble…

Sasuke levât son cutter et tranchât profondément ses poignets. Puis il concentra tous son chakra afin de fluidifier son sang. Si son sang coaguler, ils serait « sauvés », et ça, ils ne le voulaient pas.

Bientôt il tombât à genou, puis s'effondra complètement. Il put enfin sourire avec sincérité, heureux de se sentir partir, lentement, mais sûrement.

Il entendit des bruits de voix lointaine…il reconnut ses deux maîtres, mais il sut avec joie, qu'ils arriverait trop tard.

Tout était enfin fini, bel et bien fini.

…

Quand Kakashi arriva, suivit d'Iruka, Sasuke avez déjà expiré. Il était étalé sur le sol, en position fœtal, les poignets et le visage baignant dans le sang. Le sourire sur ses lèvres arrachant des larmes à Iruka, qui ne put se retenir. Il s'était aperçut, devant se sourire sincère, que tous ceux qu'il avait fait depuis un an, était faux. Il était vraiment trop jeune pour mourir, mais il avait choisi sa voie.

Sasuke fut enterré prés de la tombe de son amant, enfin libre et heureux, car ensemble dans la mort, sous la protection de l'éternel démon renard…

FI N.

Je suis ravi que vous ailliez lu cette fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour que je le sache, qu'une seule solution, REVIEWSSSSSS !

See You,

Dita.


End file.
